Shocking Truth: secret revealed
by cc992
Summary: Hilary wanted to learn beyblade. When she learned the basics an unknown beyblader challenged her. Who was she? What was her intention? Will Hilary able to know the secret? [KaixHilary]
1. Chapter 1

Shocking Truth: secret revealed

 **Author:** cc992

Author's Note:

Hey friends It's my first fanfiction. I am very excited. I never wrote a beyblade fanfiction before. So, hope you all will like it.

Eight months after BEGA tournament…

 **Tyson, Max and Kenny:** 15

 **Kai and Ray:** 16

 **All the girls:** 15

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Let's begin…

First Spin, First Match

Hilary got up from her bed. She wanted to learn Beyblade. But after what had happened yesterday, she was starting to hate it.

Flashback…

' _Hello guys.' Hilary said while entering in the Tyson's garden. Tyson and Ray were battling. Kenny was typing endlessly in his laptop. Max was cheering them. And Kai was leaning on wall as usual. Hilary sat beside Kenny. Sometime later the match was over. It was tie._

 _She got up from her seat and said loudly, 'Friends I have a good news.'_

 _Everyone turned to her and Max asked cheerfully, 'What's this Hilary?'_

 _Hilary took out something from her pocket and held a violet beyblade with red stripes towards them. 'It's my new beyblade.' she said. Everyone even Kai was shocked because at first Hilary hate beyblade even she couldn't pronounce it. So basically it's a shock full matter._

 _Tyson asked first, 'Hilary...um... Are you sure that it is your beyblade?'_

' _What do you think Tyson that I am a liar?' Hilary asked back angrily._

' _I was just…' Tyson was cut by Ray, 'Hil it's an amazing matter.'_

' _Thanks Ray. By the way, I want learn how to play beyblade. Will you all teach me? Please.' Hilary begged._

' _Alright, we will teach you. Let's start from today.' Max said._

' _But our championship is coming. We should practice now.' Tyson tried to say._

' _YES! Let's go to the beach.' Hilary said while starting walking._

 _After reaching the beach, they tried to train her but at the end of the day they all tired to teach her. Hilary even didn't understand how to launch. She couldn't launch perfectly. She gave up her all hope._

 _Then Tyson got a chance for revenge. So he said with a victorious smile, 'Guys I know this. We just waste our time on Hilary. We may be practice today for our coming championship. But we didn't do it and just waste up our time on her.'_

' _TYSON!, I didn't know that you think about me like this.' Hilary yelled at him._

 _Tyson argued back, 'YES. You are just a waste of time to me.'_

 _Hilary slapped Tyson and said, 'Tyson you are no more my friend. Good bye.'_

 _Then she left the place with tearful eyes._

End of Flashback...

Hilary took her beyblade and left her house silently.

* * *

At the Dojo…

'Tyson I think you were really tough to her. You shouldn't behave like this.' Max said.

Ray agreed with him, 'Max is right. You should apologize to Hilary.'

'No way, it's all **her** fault.' Tyson replied bluntly.

Kai was listening silently. But when he heard the last line he got up and headed towards Tyson. Then he said, 'No. It's totally your fault.'

Everyone turned to him. He started again, 'Tyson is your fault. So apologize to Hilary.'

'And if I don't then?' Tyson argued.

'Then' Kai turned to the door, 'You have to do extra training. And you can't have pizzas for two weeks.'

After that he left the room.

'What is his problem?' Tyson asked angrily.

'I don't know but you should obey him.' Dizzy advised.

* * *

Hilary shivered slightly as the cold grew more. She had been practicing for three hours. But none of the launches were perfect. She didn't give up all her.

'It will be the last.' She said to herself.

'Ready…

3…

2...

1…

Let it rip!'

She launched her beyblade and started to pray. Then she opened her eyes. With her utter surprise it was spinning at the center of the dish.

'YES! I DID IT!' Hilary jumped in joy.

'Oh! See, who is beyblading?' Hilary turned at the owner of the voice.

'Who are you?' She asked.

'It's doesn't matter who am I. But I want a match with you. Are you ready?' The mysterious girl challenged.

'But I can't.' Hilary replied.

The girl smirked, 'So you are afraid.'

'No I am not afraid. Let's start.'

Again the cold wind blew. The sea was roaring. The two girls took their positions and Hilary started counting,

'Ready…

3…

2…

1…

Let it rip!'

This time Hilary launched perfectly. The two beyblade collided against each other. It was first time for Hilary. So the first collision was Very hard to her. But she controlled it.

Then she cried, 'Attack!'

The girl ordered, 'First dodge it and then counter attack.'

The beyblades did what they have asked to do. The second blade attacked Hilary's blade very hardly. Hilary cried in pain.

The girl said, 'Oh Hilary your game is almost over.'

'H-how does you k-know my name?' Hilary asked while panting.

'I know everything about you. And it is my last attack. Go!'

Again the two beyblade collided and Hilary's blade flew higher up in the air.

She closed her eyes and then she heard…

'GO DRANZER!'

She opened her eyes and saw that the blue beyblade attacked hers which caused the blade back in the dish and Dranzer flew back in Kai's hand.

Hilary's beyblade was still spinning.

'You can do it Hilary.' Kai said to her.

'Yes I can do this.' She said to herself and then ordered, 'Attack from the various direction!'

The girl stepped back, 'What is this? Dodge her attacks. Quick.'

But it was too late. Her beyblade flew away from the dish and landed beside her.

'YES! I WON THE MATCH!' She jumped in the air.

Kai came near to her and said, 'Well done Hilary.'

'Thanks Kai. It all goes to you. If you are not here then I never won this match. But where is she?' Hilary asked.

'She is gone.' Kai replied.

Suddenly she felt dizziness and weak. And then she lost her conscious.

* * *

Hope you like it. PLEASE, please review. There is suspense in the next chapter. I will upload it in anytime soon. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I am back. Sorry for the delay. Friends in this fiction there are OCs. But not much. In this chapter Hilary is going to meet with her own bit beast. And as I said earlier a suspense is waiting for you. So let's see.

And thanks for **reviews.** I love them. Hope You all will like this chapter.

 **/ talks /** means bitbeast talking.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

Let's begin…

* * *

A mission, An order

Hilary opened her slightly. She was waiting for the clear vision. When the vision cleared she didn't recognized the room. It was not her room. She felt the great pain in her head. ' Where am I?' She asked to herself.

The walls were painted in dark blue color. The curtains were red in colors.

She got up from the bed and went to the window. She opened the window. Cold wind entered the room. She looked at the watch. It was 8:30 pm. She decided to roam the house to see any sign of human. As she opened the door, she collided with someone. Hilary fell back and looked up. It was Kai.

'Sorry.' Kai said and held out his hand for help. Hilary ignored it and got up herself.

Hilary sat on the nearest couch. Kai leaned over the wall and asked her, ' So, How do you feel now?'

'I have a headache and pain in my legs.' Hilary replied.

'I see.' he replied.

'So is it your personal apartment?'

'Yeah. arranged it for me after the BEGA tournament.'

'Why don't you tell about us then?'

Kai didn't answered this time. Then Hilary's eyes landed over the table. Her Beyblade was on it beside Dranzer. She got up and took her beyblade. It was quite damage.

'I think I need to repair my beyblade.' She said to herself.

'I think you are hungry. So I have ordered pizza. Let's eat before it get cold.' Kai said.

Hilary nodded and put her beyblade in her pocket.

* * *

' Sir, What's your next order?' The mysterious girl asked.

' Well done Diana. I am pleased with your work. So your next mission is spying Hilary and bladebreakers.' Boris ordered.

Diana nodded and left the place.

Boris turned to the large monitor and Voltaire Hiwatari appeared on the screen.

'How the work is going?' Voltaire asked.

Boris bowed and said, ' It's going in a good manner sir. Here are some videos sir.'

He showed some clips about Hilary's battle.

'Sir see She is ready. We have to do just one thing. And it is waiting. We will wait until she will able to summoned the fifth scary bitbeast.'

'I see. My grandson is helping Hilary.'

'It's like a bonus sir.'

'Ok. Give me time to time report.'

'Yes sir.' Boris agreed.

* * *

After eating Pizza Hilary said, ' Thanks Kai.'

'For What?' he asked,

'For helping me.' she replied.

'Hn.' Kai answered.

'I think I should leave now.'

'But it's too late and too cold outside. You can stay here for tonight.'

Hilary thought for a moment and then agreed, 'Alright. But at first I have to inform my mom.'

'Ok.'

Hilary took out her cell phone and dialed a number. After sometime ringing Hilary's mom picked up the phone.

Phone conversation…

'Mrs. Tachibana speaking, Who's it?' Hilary's mom asked.

'Mom it's me, Hilary.'

'Oh dear where are you? I'm very worried.'

'Don't worry. I'm staying at my friend's house.'

' And who's this friend?'

'It's Kai, mom.'

'Your team captain?'

'Yeah?'

'Alright. But don't stay awake till midnight. Understand?'

'Yes mom. Thanks.'

End of phone conversation…

'So what did your mother said?' Kai asked.

' She agreed.' Hilary replied.

* * *

In Russia...

Voltaire was checking some important documents. He noticed an important document was missing. So he started searching in his drawers.

'Are you looking for this?'

Voltaire looked up and saw Dr. Zagart standing at the door with that document.

' Oh Dr. Zagart please coming and sit down.' He said.

After Zagart settled down he asked, ' How is our plan going?'

Zagart said nothing, only nodded.

Flashback...

Two months after BEGA competition Boris and Voltaire were planning for a new idea,when a black car stopped in front of their headquarter. A man got down from the car and headed towards the main door. But the guards blocked his way. Then he showed his ID card and demanded to let him meet with Voltaire. The guards cleared his way. Then he went directly to the Voltaire's office. He knocked on the door and didn't waited for the answer. He entered the room and saw Boris smirking at him. Boris walked towards him and then turned to Voltaire to introduce him.

'Sir, He is Dr. Zagart, a great will help us to reach to our goal.'

Dr. Zagart walked to the Voltaire's desk and held out his card.

'Pleasure to meet you sir.' he said as Voltaire accepted the card.

End of flashback.

* * *

Hilary was looking at the violet beyblade. Suddenly she saw a shine in the empty bitchip of the beyblade. It lasted for a moment. Then she heard, **/ Mistress Hilary.../**

'Who's it?' She asked back. But no one answered.

Hilary didn't feel well. So she went to inform Kai.

Kai was standing on the balcony, was lost in thought. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hilary. But when he saw a confused look in her eyes, he asked, ' What happened Hilary? Is something wrong?'

' Um… my beyblade was shining?'

' It maybe an illusion. Don't worry.'

' Maybe you are right. So what were you thinking about?'

' Nothing.' He said quietly.

'Ok.'

* * *

 **Next Day…**

Kai and Hilary were on the way to the Tyson's Dojo. Hilary was talking endlessly but Kai wasn't paying attention to her. Suddenly he felt someone behind them. He turned around. But there was no one. Hilary was little far from him. She stopped and turned around to ask him.

'What happened Kai?'

'Nothing. Let's go.'

'But Kai I don't want to go there. Tyson is an idiot. I don't want to talk with him.' she said slight angrily.

'You should repair the damages of your beyblade from Kenny.' He said.

'You can't force me to go there.'

'But…' Kai tried to say.

'No but Kai. I am going.' Hilary turned around and leave the place.

* * *

Do you like it friends. PLEASE, PLEASE, **review** and tell me if you find out the suspense in this chapter. And I am trying to upload the next chapter soon. :-)


End file.
